The wait
by friendsforever0165
Summary: 8 years after the story at the beginning with you. Ikuto is still a violinist. Amu is awaken from coma. Toamu is 13 now. Many problems remain as Toamu grows up and Amu and Ikuto unsolve problem haunts them. Will Tadase appear again? R&R Ending is done
1. Chapter 1

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

This is a story after the beginning with you

Chapter 1

Amu: 29 Ikuto: 34(yes I change their age)

Toamu: 13(soon)

After all that, Tadase and the guardians were never heard of again(or so). Toamu had grown into a teen. She look like exactly like Amu but her hair color and eyes(I will have a picture soon. I'm drawling it right now). They visit Amu every week end but nothing had change. In the white hospital room. Next to a window with flowers and a view of a meadow. Six more months till Toamu's birthday. Six more months before Amu awaken's again.

"Papa. I go to go. Ren is waiting. Also I will be bringing Yui to the concert tonight." Toamu shouted from the kitchen. She ran out of the apartment and toward her group of friends. Ikuto look up. He didn't have time for depression in the last few years. Of course he needed to support his daughter and his wife in the hospital.

______________________________________________________________________________

In Amu's mind.

Amu was tired of this dream. She wanted to wake up and see Ikuto and Toamu. Weather was nice and everything. It was exactly like heaven. In fact she thought she was in heaven at first. Yet it wasn't. Nothing was real. She wold hear Ikuto talking to her but she can't shout back to him. When Tomau talks she wanted to tell her how proud of how Toamu grew. During this time, having a mother would be nice. With all the changes in you life that is.

"I hate this." Amu wanted to shout to the sky. In this place she dream of how it would be to live a normal life. Her mother loved her. No finace. Meeting Ikuto and having your mother approve. Everything in that dream was great. Just that it wasn't real yet again.

______________________________________________________________________________

Running back upstairs in her school, Toamu giggle. Getting in trouble was always on her list. But today might be a little over board. Paint on the chalkboard. It was black also so the teachers won't notice it. When they wrote on it, they couldn't erase a thing.

"Tsukiyomi!!" A teacher shouted to her. "If it wasn't for your grades you would've been expelled." Toamu smiled. Of course. She was a great student. An A+ on in fact. She was the best violin student also. "Come back." Toamu let out a good laugh. Jumping down she let out a smile again. "What will your father say? I know your mother would be proud and amused." To amu's eyes darken. No one really talk about her in front of her. She barely remember the time when her mother felled in coma. All she remember was a voice.

"Don't talk about my mother." Toamu coldly said. She also remember Utau telling her she try to bring her home from a fight. It was eight years ago and the last thing she remember from that day was waking up in the hospital next to Amu. The reason was a car crash. But Toamu didn't believe them. There was no car first of all. There were no blood or injuries on her.

"What's wrong?" An other teacher said. Toamu look up. She loved her mother but so much was missing of her life about her. She barely remember the last time she talk to her mom last. All she remember was that it was during some kind of dinner. Her father won't tell her so she kept quiet. Even with being so popular she was lonely. She had friends just because she was good at things and a really rich dad. That was the reason she kept quiet when she moved here about her family.

"Nothing. Just remember that my Mama is in the hospital in coma makes me sad. So please don't talk about her. It's really sad." Toamu lied. In fact it was easy to zoom past it. But of course it was painful to see Amu in a bed where she can't even look at Toamu. That is why her Papa record her every concert and things that were important.

"Sorry. Please return to your class." Toamu nodded. She wasn't the one to listen to anyone but to make that lie believable she follow them back.

– Toamu got up after school. Getting detention at this school was so easy. Now she was going to be late for violin practice. She pull her long blue hair back. She hated this. Even if she wanted long hair she hated this. Jumping down from the window she landed on the floor.

"Toamu....." Ren shouted. His flaming red hair was seen at the sunset. "Wait." Toamu smile.

"Sorry. I can't be late. If you want to be my excuse for my violin teacher it's fine with me." Toamu explain. Ren step back. Shaking his head. "Also after that I have to take Yui to my father's concert. Man I have to play in it too. I hate that. Everyone asking me how do I feel like to be the daughter of the famous father of mine. And his sister who is a famous singer."

"Toamu. Five minutes." Ren shouted the time. Toamu pick up the pace and ran out of school grounds. Pulling out her music binder she ran into a store.

"I'm here sensai." Toamu shouted from the door. She walk into the room where her violin was set up.

"You're late." A young man scold.

"Sorry. I got detention again. It's really easy." Toamu smiled. "Anyways. Lets start. I need to get this part right before tonight. Only one more note and I'm done. If I do bad at this, Papa will look bad too." Toamu said. She pick up her violin and started to play.

"It was wrong to begin with." Toamu cock her head. "You have no feeling in these pieces like your father." He explain.

"Wait Neho-sensai. Feeling?" Toamu repeated. "I try and I always do."

"Correction. You use to. It seem to me you lost it somewhere on the path you walked." Neho explain. "So you are alright tonight but in the future that might drag you down everyone in your good points." Toamu narrow her eyes no her teacher.

"I guess." Toamu sigh. This day started out fine and ended out terrible. Just like any other day.

______________________________________________________________________________

HELLO GUYS...welcome back to this story...that was kinda fast.. But you know something...this story can have two stories in it. How Toamu grew in this world , and Amu finally waking up again.

srry for a first short chapter(i try to right long chapters again from now on)

Plz review..sorry no previews(I don't know if there is going to be any) never mind a brief one

Preivews may or maynote be in the next chapter

(might be in another if not in next)

Toamu stood next to her mother. Her eyes were opening after six months. Smiling she hug her.

"Mama. Mama I missed you."

"Toamu. You have grown." Amu said. Toamu nodded_. I don't think I can find my feelings for playing my violin yet but I think I'm on the right tract. Everything will be alright now that Mama is awake. Exactly on my birthday too. _


	2. Chapter 2

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

This is a story after the beginning with you

thks for all the reviews and a little late update

Chapter 2

Amu sigh. It was this dream again. The dream of the peaceful life if I wasn't even a princess. But their memories are different of how we meet. Tadase wasn't in it. None of the guards were. The lessons I learn from them. Gone. Nothing seem to be different from a average family. But before Toamu was born, Ikuto and Amu had learn a lot but now they are less careful.

Ikuto smile as Toamu was telling them a joke. Amu laugh along. But down in her heart she wasn't really laughing. This life wasn't real. She knew it all along. When she wake up, everything will not be the same.

______________________________________________________________________________

Toamu replace the flowers in her mother's room. This time it was irises. The purple flowers shine in the light. She look at her mother. In a few more months she will wake up. She smile. Hoping that their relationship will be well after eight years without each other.

"Tsukiyomi-chan." A doctor said. Toamu turn to face the kind nurse.

"Mewlie-sensai." Toamu gave her bow. "How's Mama?"

"She's doing well. She seem she wants to wake up from that dream she's having." Mewlie smile. "It has been eight years since she came here."

"Mewlie...will you be at my birthday party. It's my thirteenth after all." Toamu smile. Mewlie was one of her friends at the hospital. In fact the only one she made at all. Mewlie smile and gave her nod. Toamu wave good bye and walk out. Three more months to go. Everything was ready.

"Ren!!!!" Toamu shouted from the stairs of the hospital. He look up. His bangs shifted away from his eyes. "Why are you here?" She ask her friend. His brown hair was tied back in a small pony tail. _He needs a hair cut. _Toamu thought quickly. "Why don't I cut your hair for you?" She ask. Ren laugh.

"Anyways. Here is the recording from three months ago of the concert. It seems really boring and not as good as the other nights. And as for my hair, I like it this way. If it reach past my shoulders, then I will cut it." Ren explain. Toamu took the disk from Ren. "Why don't we watch it at your apartment. Unless your father's home."

"He's not. Why don't we watch at your house? I haven't seen your cute dog in a long time. This time I will defiantly steal him." Toamu smirk. "Plus, I think I want to practice in a room without any distractions."

"Fine. What piece is it this time?" Ren ask. He look at the disk. Last time it was Bach. She's been playing his pieces for two months now. Most of them still need work because she never took them seriously.

"My father's piece. The one for mama." Toamu answer Ren. He look at her. Ikuto had told Ren that her mother would be like Toamu if her family had let her. Even so, they still act a like. "Do you know how it goes? I have a recording of Papa playing it for me." Ren shrug. Pulling out her phone, she let it ring out. It was a quiet piece. Happy and sad at the same time.

"Toamu. Do you know how to express feeling into your violin? It seem you lost it during that concert." Ren said. "If you don't, how will you play that piece like that?" Toamu look away. Ren was right. Somehow she lost how to express her emotions on the violin like her father. That was before Amu was in coma. It was slowly at first, full emotions. But as time past it disappear. Replace by coldness in her hands. She didn't want it to happen she didn't know what to do.

"I know. But everything is going to fast. That's why I want to keep looking for it. Mama was the reason for our families happiness. But now I need something for my happiness." Toamu explain to Ren. "Do you still have my second violin with you?" Ren nodded.

"It's my sister's. Not your's." Ren corrected.

"Anyways. I want to watch this first. Then practice." Ren shrug again. Toamu loves to play her violin like her father.

______________________________________________________________________________

The vibrato on the string was week. Even with a position that a first grader can do it well. I bit my lip. Moving to third position it grew weaker. _Did I hurt my wrist during gym?_ Toamu look at her wrist. It was fine. But why is this happening?

"Toe-toe. What's wrong?" Toamu look at Ren.

"My wrist isn't strong enough to do vibrato." Toamu explain.

"Of course. You been practicing like crazy every since that concert. Just rest for a week. And your wrist will be better." Ren said. He really want to smack Toamu down so she can rest from all the stress she was getting from her violin. He knew that this stress is taking all the fun from the violin. "Don't go to the next concert."

"Huh? Why? Your not my manger." Toamu snap at Ren. She knew he was right but she didn't want to give in. "I have to...." Ren look at her, question if she really needs to go. Of course the answer was a no. Toamu sigh. She wanted to perfect this song for Amu. She father gave her this piece so that she can show her mother how much she grown. It was an easy piece, that even a person who picks up a violin for two years can play this without vibrato. But Toamu had been playing for more than seven years. She learn how to do vibrato well at age seven.

Ren took her violin away and it back into the case. "Just rest for three days top. A week might be to much." Ren said. "Starting now." Toamu sigh. She need to practice but she needed rest as well. Might as well just read the notes and sing it out.

______________________________________________________________________________

How was it??? Srry for the late update. I thought I had written it out but I didn't so I just type it out. I hope it make sense ^^...mostly it's about Toamu....

Notes:

**Vibrato-** a process when the note shakes of movement from the wrist up to the finger tip. Usually you don't move your arm with the wrist and can be hard for first timers.

**Bach-** pronounce Bak. Not ba-ch. A famous composer during the Baroque period a.k.a during 1600-1700.

Preview

The A-string let out a peaceful note. The vibrato B flat note was flying into the air. She had found the reason why she play her violin again. Toamu smile. The song was almost there. A few more notes need some fixing but it was better now.

– Ikuto stood at his wife's bed. A the next few minutes she would wake up. He smile. Eight years without the person you love was painful. But with something you made with her ease the pain. She love Amu and Toamu. They were his world. If one of them died. He wouldn't know what to do. Gripping her hand, his blue eyes look at Amu's peaceful face.


	3. Chapter 3

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

This is a story after the beginning with you

thks for all the reviews and a sorry for the very late update. I had so much on my hands.( I tell you it later at the end)

Chapter 3

Toamu giggle at the televison show. It has been three days since she didn't play the violin. She wanted to play so much. This morning she try to sneak in but failed. She bit her lip. Everything was okay. She learn it by remembering the notes. But it might not be perfect. It won't have her own tone and it won't have her feelings in it. _I can't take it anymore _Toamu thought. Getting up she hate this feeling of being confine of being able to play her violin.

Running out of her house, Ikuto look at Toamu, wondering what she was doing.

"Toamu! Dinner at five. It's hot dogs tonight." Ikuto shouted. "Unless you want something else."

"I don't care. Right now I need to talk to Ren about my violin. Unless....Papa... Can you lend me yours for the night?" Toamu asked her father. This way she didn't have to ask Ren for her violin back.

"Where's yours?" Ikuto ask her. His eyes narrow on her daughter. "Did you lose it? You know you should've told me sooner."

"No. That's not true. I left it at Ren's. And I keep forgetting to bring it back." Toamu lied. She hated to lie to her father.

"That's rare of you. Anyways put it back before you go back to sleep." Ikuto step into the house and gave her the violin. "Take care of it. I need it for tomorrow."

"Thanks Papa." Toamu bowed. Running up to her room Ikuto sigh. Her daughter was surely turning somewhat like her mother. Unpacking the violin she smiled. Picking it up she started to play the piece she knew well. The piece she was going to play for her mother. Vibrating the string, it send a peaceful sound. It quickly change to 6/8th. Moving the bow swiftly she pour her emotions out. _I can feel my emotions pouring out unlike last time. Maybe Ren is right. Maybe if I didn't become so serious my emotions would be better in it._

______________________________________________________________________________

"Miss Tsukiyomi. It's music class please sing along with us." Toamu's music teacher said. Amu sigh. She hated her schedule. Everyone has to take every subject even if they hate it. The only good thing was that Ren was next to her. "Sing a high A." Toamu narrow her eyes. Opening her mouth, the A was let out. "Thank you. Now everyone please follow her example."

Toamu sigh. She was okay in singing but when her aunt Utau comes, she enjoy singing randomly. Unlike music class. Reading notes, no playing, reports on random jumble. Even without trying she gets an A in this class. She memorize most of the composers.

"Toe-Toe. When does your party starts?" Ren ask. They were singing a song from the concert books.

"Just meet me at the hospital. I'm not holding a party." Toamu said.. Her voice seem to be cut off from everyone. Holding the strongest part of the song, it was obvious that she stop singing. Her voice range up to the highest note that was on the page and back down to the lowest note of the page.

"Are you happy?" Ren ask her. Eight years without a mom is pretty long. Their relationship probably won't be the same. Toamu wrote something on the paper. – I'm kind of nervous. I really love her and I still want to be by her side. I don't know what to do if she wakes up.– "Just act normal. Like any child would when she see's her mother again." Ren smiled.

"Tayu Ren." Ren look up to the teacher. His eyes were strong without care that he was caught talking to his best friend. "Please sing that whole song." Toamu giggle at Ren. He always had to sing because he always talks to her. "Miss Tsukiyomi. Same with you."

"Eh? Why? I did it last week. It's not my fault that he talks to me." Toamu said. It was true. It wasn't just last week. It was every week since the marking period started.

"You both have wonderful voices. Next time you both won't talk then." Ren and Toamu look at each other. Both sighing. They hated this song. "You can choose the song if you want." Toamu look at Ren. Both knowing the song.

Hoshi o kakushiteru

Utsumuita hitomi ni

Tomadou dake nanimo

deki nakute

Toamu had started first then Ren took the second line. Each line they switch off. This song was fun to sing. It was soft and easy since they knew it ever since Utau taught them.

Yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu

Atsui mune wa sawagidasu

The song continue was they started to dance. Soon they united in on point of the song. Ren taking the lower parts ad Toamu took the higher parts. This song was Blue Moon. They didn't want to learn it at first. Thinking that they don't want to sing what Utau sang. But soon they turn to love it.

Eien ni

Omotte imasu

Toamu and Ren turn to bow to the class. Last week they sang a song from a show that they watch. Wondering what song to sing next week the teacher ask them to sit down.

"Okay. Thank you for the show. Now please turn to page 113 in the blue textbook. This year we will learn to play an instrument of choice. Of course guitar and drums are out of the question. So please choose out of this list. If you want us to know if you can play the instrument you like, please ask. Oh, Miss Tsukiyomi. You can play a new instruments if you want. Also Mr. Tuya. You play paino too. So you have the same option." Mr. Tori said. Shrugging, Toamu careless. Learning something new is easy for her.

"I rather play the same instrument right now. I want to be the best I can in one than pretty good in most." Toamu explain. "Then I have a strongest point in something. Same with Ren too. Right?" Ren nodded.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto place his violin on his desk. They finish the recording for his new cd. Taking a drink from the cup, his mood was happy right now.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi. Why don't you have dinner with us today?" A women ask. A group of couples were together and it seem that women was the only single. "How about it?" Her makeup seem fresh. Ikuto sigh. He didn't want to say yes. TODAY was his daughter's birthday. Even without Amu waking up, he's happy that Toamu is getting older.

"I'm sorry. It's my daughter....." He began.

"Why don't you forgot it about her tonight. She can take care of herself." Ikuto narrow his eyes. She was being persistent. "Yesterday, it was about your daughter too. Is it the same thing? That's the only reason why you don't come out. Also visiting your wife." The women also spat.

"Tonight's her birthday. I'm sorry but she's the most important person in my life right now with my wife. (Also his career)" He bow and walk out from her. The group giggle at how silly she look. Ignoring the problem, she walk out.

______________________________________________________________________________

_It's time. _Amu thought. She quickly got up. The time of dreams was over. Reality was a sad and happy. With lots of emotions. Dreams are wishes, dreams of the past and wishing of the future. Created by the mind. But dreams are nothing without doing anything.

"I'm going hope to Ikuto and Toamu." Amu smiled. Tears form. She felt someone grip her hand. Looking around to see the wind wrapping around her hand. A figure, only his eyes were seen. Ikuto eyes. "Ikuto." The violin could be heard. The vibrato was beautiful. The A string was quiet at first but then slowly began to be joyful as it change to a B flat note. The world turn slowly into darkness as Amu open her eyes to see Ikuto beside her.

"Amu." Ikuto smile at his wife.

"I'm back." Amu said with a smile as well.

"Mama." Toamu place her violin down and hug her. She had pull her hair back and curled it. "I missed you. And welcome back." Tears form as Toamu look at her mother. Amu hug Toamu as well. _She look so much like Ikuto. But she has some of my features as well._

"Happy birthday as well. Your skills in violin has grew." They continue to talk as Toamu grew on the warmth that her parents were giving her. That missing part of her was back. Ren was right. It wasn't hard to act normal with the person you love and knew well.

______________________________________________________________________________

o.o....little corny is it -.-...plz review this

notes:

**Vibrato-** a process when the note shakes of movement from the wrist up to the finger tip. Usually you don't move your arm with the wrist and can be hard for first timers.

**A string-** the third string from the left.

**B flat-** b is the second note on the G string(first string from the left) and first note of the A-string. It is made in half position.(when you move your hand back.)

I"M SO SORRY OF THE LATE UPDATE -.-...I have so much hw, they keep giving us like there's no tomorrow and I had like 4 major test at the end of the week. And I have a research project to do(still doing it)

sorry no preview

NOTES THAT ARE RANDOM:

IT"S MY B-DAY ON THE 27 of April(which is tomorrow or today depending the day you read it)

also visit my y-tube page of vids i made(only a few of them have moving pics since my computer doesn't like me to download ep. It's _**Seraphia0165**_


	4. Chapter 4: Back with a story

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

This is a story after the beginning with you

thks for all the happy b-days and reviews ^^.....

I've been reading my past few chapters I realize I did put a lot of music things in here lol.....I really enjoy music(well all my school activities does surround them now to think of it)

Chapter 4

Amu smiled as she enter her house. She miss living with her family. Looking around the house to see everything was different. Pictures of Ikuto and Toamu was on the wall. One of the whole family was on a stand in the hall way. Down the all pictures of Toamu in all her school years up to now, all of them since age eight she was standing with a boy.(that would make it 5 years ago).

"Toamu." Amu called her. Toamu stick her head out from the staircase. Amu look through the holes since Toamu didn't come down. Her head was hanging over the sides. "Who is this boy?"

"Hmmm. In what picture?" Toamu ask as she place her mother's bag. She ran back downstairs to look at it. "That's Ren. He plays piano. Also Aunt Utau is visiting tomorrow. Papa has a concert next week. I have one with him next month."

"You really have a busy schedule." Amu laugh.

"Don't really. I just hang out with Ren most of the time." Toamu ran to the door before the bell rang. "Come on in Ren." Amu took note that her daughter knew when will Ren come over. The boy walked in. His eyes look at Toamu.

"Toe-toe. Your violin is with me you know. You can pick up, don't you need it for today lesson...?" Ren ask. "Oh. Hi Mrs. Tsukiyomi." Ren suddenly realized that Toamu's mother was standing there. "Mrs. Tsukiyomi. What a surprise. I would've call to come over if I knew you be home today."

"Don't tell me you forgotten?" Toamu ask. Ren laugh.

"Where's your father?" Ren ask. Toamu shrug.

"Mama. Do you want something to eat? I can make something."

"I want pasta." Ren ran to the kitchen and open the fridge. Pulling out the left overs he put them into the oven.

"I guess it's pasta." Toamu laugh.

"Toamu. How did you meet Ren?" Toamu look at her mother and smile.

"Through school. Both of us were in the same class most of the time. But we didn't talk to each other unless we were pair up. Then we were pick to play in the concert for school. We had to talk about how will we play since when we play it sound horrible without talking to each other." Toamu laugh. "And that's how it started." Amu smile at her daughter. _At least she is having the life I wanted her to have._ Amu thought. "I got to go and pick up my violin. Ren stay here please and chat with my mom." Toamu ran out.

"It seem Toamu rush to tell the whole story of how you guys meet." Amu laugh.

"That's the whole story...." Ren said. Amu look at Ren. His eyes turn serious. "I haven't meant her then, she would be totally different." Ren place the pasta on the table as he split it into three. Ren clench his hand into a fist. It was a memory that he never forget.

______________________________________________________________________________

Toamu was smiling as she got up.

"Okay. That's it for today. I think that's the best we can do for today." Toamu smiled. She place her violin back into the case. "Tayu. You can leave before me I have something to do." Toamu frown. Ren narrow his eyes. Nodding he walk out. Toamu watched him leave the room. Her phone rang quietly. Picking it up she answer. _Are you coming? _Ren heard from the cell. _What's this trouble maker up to now? _Ren thought. He hid in the closet in the hall till Toamu walk away. He follow her up to the roof. Opening the door slightly to see Suria(sir-re-a).

"Tsukiyomi. Glad you can make it." Suria smile. The cold smile wasn't warm and kind. "Ever since you came her I've been voted down the lowest popular vote around her. I always had boys doing everything I ask them to do."

"How's that my problem? Try getting along with them. Joke with them. Your way is kind of scaring the boys off yourself." Toamu smiled. Suria narrow her eyes on her. "Why don't you do that? If that's all you want to talk about then I'm leaving."

"Your scared." Toamu look back at Suria. Her eyes scan the three girls. "That's why you act like them. Scared that you won't be accepted by us." Ren clench his fist. He knew it wasn't true. Most of the boys like having her like this. The girls find her kind as well. She can't join up with them. "Join us. You already pasts the test. The test to get everyone to notice you."

"No thank you. I don't need anyone help right now. I'm only in fifth grade. Popularity isn't in my things to do before leaving this school list." Toamu turn to leave.

"You will regret this. We are nothing like what the boys describe us. We can hang out, play outside of school hours. We can be best friend." Toamu turn around. Suria was giving a fake smile. Ren look at Toamu. Even though she was a trouble maker she believe everything was okay if they admit to it. In other words naive. Toamu smile as she walk up to them.

"Tsukiyomi-san." Ren shouted. "What are you doing? You can't join them." Ren shouted. Toamu look at him. Coking her head, not understanding what's wrong. "They're lying to you. In three months or so you will turn just like them."

"Tayu-san. Why are you here? Don't listen to girls while they're talking if it has nothing to do with you." The girl on the right said. Ren grab Toamu's hand and walk away. "Tayu Ren!" The other girl ran over and push him away from Toamu. Crashing against the fence, ripping it open from the rusty edges. The girls scream and ran away.

"Tayu!!" Toamu ran over to him. His fingers grasp the edge and pull himself up.

"You guys are over reacting...it wasn't that bad. Man. It's nothing hard if you can pull yourself up." Ren sigh. He whip the blood away. "Don't listen to them. They just turn bitch's early." Toamu shrug.

"I won't turn into one. I might but sooner or later we have to go through that faze I think. Anyways. Thanks." Toamu said. "I might have really believe them if you haven't stop me."

______________________________________________________________________________

A small girl with blond hair stood in front of the door. Her blue eyes look at the house. Her white shirt and pink skirt was normal with a stuff animal bag. Taking out a phone she press the numbers in.

"Papa. I'm here." The girl smirked. Closing the phone she walk up the stairs. _Now it's time the game starts._ She thought.

______________________________________________________________________________

how was it o.o??? I wanted this chapter to be about amu coming back.. It seem I got it down a little bit. And part of amu being told about Toamu's childhood and how she's a trouble maker(well here's explaining it: usually no one would go meet someone if they ask to talk to you after school b/c that usually means they want trouble. Even more if they don't like you. And Toamu didn't care so she walk straight in.)

srry for short chapter -.-...anyways plz review

YESSS...got rid of the research project. Phew 5 pages on a topic I choose out of random isn't bad lol

also check out my amuto vids ^^ the vids : amu this is me and amu the climb is the first moving vids i ever did: .com/user/Seraphia0165


	5. Chapter 5:

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

This is a story after the beginning with you

thks for the reviews ^^...I see someone notice that Toamu that the To is in front of Amu but if you move it behind Amu it will be Amuto

I created like a mini trailor for At the beginning with me: so here it is...right now im planning to fix it after I get more ep of it

.com/watch?v=DQThW0OdWn0

Chapter 5

The girl rang the door bell. Hearing foot steps climbing down the stairs the girl smiled. Everything was going along with the plan. The girl cock her head to see the door was not opening. Loud noises was heard behind the door.

"Ren. This is my house. I'm the one who opens the door." Toamu shouted. Opening the door her eyes look at the girl. Frightening her with the evil glare. But noticing it was a girl she smile. "Hello. What can I do for you?"

"Um....My Papa sent me here." The girl said.

"Your papa? I don't remember anything about this...." Toamu said. "Do you want me to call your parents?" The girl shook her head. "What do you want me to do?" Toamu ask the girl.

"I don't know. Papa just send me here." Toamu sigh. This girl was taking her no where. "Maybe I should go home...."

"No. Wait here." Toamu ran back in. "Mama. There's a girl outside saying that her papa send her here." Amu look up. The kitchen was in a mess. "Mama you know I can cook if you want something else."

"I know. A girl outside....Ikuto isn't home so we decide that when he's home. Lets take her in right now." Toamu nodded. The girl walked in. Her eyes looked around the house.

"Let see. What can we do now? Ren any ideas?" Toamu asked. Ren looked at the girl. His eyes narrow, thinking of something.

"She reminds of me of someone....." Ren walked around the girl. "What's your name?"

"Mei...." Mei smiled. "Could it be Ren?" Ren cock his head. "It's me. Mei. Remember." Ren sigh. He didn't know of course. "I'm your cousin remember. Your mom told my papa to come here for some reason." Ren suddenly remember.

"Oh yeah......But why here....? Mom probably though I won't be home when you come over." Ren laugh. Toamu smack Ren in the head.

"Then take her home. Please let my mother and I in peace." Toamu push them out of the house and sigh. The whole house seem less noisy without Ren. But Toamu didn't mind it since he always come back within two hours tops. "So Mama. What do you want to do now?" Toamu ask. "I'm free today." Amu smiled. She just woken up. She didn't know what to do either. Awkward silence was between them. Suddenly they laugh.

"I don't know Toamu. I guess tell me what happen in the years I've been asleep." Amu said. Toamu nodded.

"Let see. I want to make it short. After you were hospitalized Papa move us here and told me that Mama won't be with us in this house till I'm thirteen." Toamu explain. She gave the rest some thought. "Once in enter school I hated it since it was boring. So I started to be a small trouble maker which sometimes led to bigger problems." Amu smiled as Toamu continue the story. She really had miss this family even though a big chunk of them was missing from them.

______________________________________________________________________________

Amu sat down on the bed. Toamu had gone asleep a hour ago since she need to get up early. Even so Ren had visited them the same time. Toamu didn't mind that they were sleeping in the same room yet Ren seem to understand that he did anything wrong he won't be okay. Downstairs Amu heard Ikuto walking up.

"Ikuto." Amu jump off the bed to hug him. "I missed you." Ikuto smiled as he hug her as well. "How have you been with Toamu the past few years or so?" Amu ask quickly. Ikuto laugh. Of course she knew the answer to that herself. Swiftly he pin her to the bed. He nuzzle against her neck making her blush. "Ikuto. If you do something I won't forgive you." Amu snap. "There are two teens in the next room." Ikuto laugh.

"Alright." His smile hid the disappointment in him. He wanted to tease her so much. "Wait. Two?" Ikuto ask after listening to Amu. "Ren right?" Amu nodded. Giggling as how protective Ikuto was of Toamu with Ren.

"They seem to be a good couple."

"I heard that!" Toamu shouted. Amu and Ikuto smiled at each other. Kissing each other the night continue on as nothing had happen.

______________________________________________________________________________

ahhh....I can't think of anything else of how this story will end. I don't want to continue with all of the Tadase non-sense -.- yet I don't think this chapter did live up to what you hope for TT^TT

Srry this was a VERY short chapter but as I continue to type(Yes I didn't write this out) I keep on ruining the story. So I cut it down. This story was about Amu waking up mostly and resuming life(I did that) so my goal was complete.

I'm sorry again if this is a very bad ending. I try to revise it if I can but idk if I can


	6. Chapter 6preview

OMG, I got a plan to finish this fanfiction. Here is a little preview

Amu rub her eyes. Everything was disappearing. Looking at Toamu, her shock eyes weren't lying. Everything was truly disappearing. But why? The embryo let them have this dream. But.....Amu's eyes widen. Clenching her fist, realizing the reason. Looking at Ikuto, she won't let this dream go. She will destroy anything that will get in her way.

"Ikuto!" He nodded. In this space, their chara's should be back. They both look at her daughter. At this age, she should have an egg as well. Wondering if she had the embryo. She could stop this

___________________________

I have two other fanfiction's to finish so that would be a hanfull. including this one, that is three. plus a d-gray man fanfiction i'm writing not typing just yet. so that's four(man). so plz be wait for the next chapter for full update ^^

(hugs everyone)


	7. Chapter 6

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

This is a story after the beginning with you

I know chapter 5 was a really bad way to end it so I try to think of a way to end it. So here it is ^^. Sorry for the long wait (bows)

coming after chapter 5: so it is part of the story

Toamu= Toe-moo

To let you know when I started writing this, the two new character transformation wasn't out yet. It was a little behind before the hug came out as well.

Chapter 6:

Toamu closed her eyes to the dark night. Ren was softly snoring away like he always does if he was tired. Opening her eyes again she look to the side. Nothing seems right. Sitting up, she clench her hands against the bedding. Something was missing. She couldn't pin point what it was. Getting up, she pull out the photo album. Something she decided to at a young age. Flipping to the first page, it was a picture of her mother. On the side there was a little note telling the date it was place in here and who it was. Of course the photo was token before she was born.

_What can it be? I don't have any photo's of Papa and Mama before I was born. This is the only photo of Mama too, before she was in coma. Why was she in coma again?_ Toamu thought. Sitting down on the bed she pull out paper. And write down the earliest memories she can think of.

1)Visit by Aunt Utau.  
2)Have dinner with Papa's workers(wasn't a violinist yet)  
3)Hide somewhere leading to found that Mama was in coma.  
4)

_There isn't a lot of things I remember. But there is something that ties it all together. What can it be? I didn't meet Ren yet either so I can't ask him....._Closing the album. She sigh.

"Are you still awake Toamu?" Ren ask yawning. Sitting up, he scratch his head. "It's late already. Don't we have something to do tomorrow?" Toamu sigh again.

"Hey, Ren do you remember why Mama was in coma?" Toamu ask giving him a chance.

"Huh? I don't know. Why would you ask me? You only told me basic facts of your mom. I guess you wouldn't know much about her past when you were only like five when she turn to coma." Ren yawn again. Laying back down, Toamu stared at him.

"I guess. But that doesn't answer anything."

"What do you mean? Don't ask anything about the past. Just keep going." Ren smiled. Giving a thumbs up for some reason. "Go to sleep. Unless you want to by force." Ren laugh. Toamu narrow her eyes and threw a pillow at his face. "Thanks for the extra pillow." Turning away she lay back down as well. Closing her eyes, the nigh took her away.

______________________________________________________________________________

Amu open her eyes. Getting up she look to her side to see Ikuto. Smiling she got up. Putting on some other cloths, she walk out of the house. _It seems everything is so peaceful now. I'm glad that Toamu can leave peacefully now. No Tadase, nothing._ Clenching her hands she remember the words in her dreams when she was in coma. – Time will be up once your eyes open again.–

Looking at the sky her eyes widen. Everything was creaking. The ground shook without mercy making it hard to stand. Looking around Ikuto was running down the stairs. Toamu had open her window. Her eyes staring at the dark sky. Ren was by her side. Amu rub her eyes. Everything was disappearing. Looking at Toamu, her shock eyes weren't lying. Everything was truly disappearing. But why? The embryo let them have this dream. But.....Amu's eyes widen again. Clenching her fist, realizing the reason. Looking at Ikuto, she won't let this dream go. She will destroy anything that will get in her way.

"Ikuto!" He nodded. In this space, their Chara's should be back. They both look at her daughter. At this age, she should have an egg as well. Wondering if she had the embryo. She could stop this. "Ran." A pink egg appear. "Character Transformation. Amulet Heart."

"Character Transformation. Black Lynx." Toamu looked at her parents. Suddenly remember some of the forgotten memories she smile and turn to Ren.

"I remember now Ren. I just remember." Ren cock his head going along with her. "This is all a dream. Nothing isn't suppose to be like this. But wish upon by the Embryo."

"Huh? What are you talking about Toa(toe-a)? I don't understand." Ren explain. Toamu was smiling.

"You see, Mama and Papa have these shugo chara. Anyways everyone does because of their dreams. You have one, I have one." Toamu quickly explain. "And the Embryo........is something someone has that." _If Mama use to have it, meaning it would pass down to me right?_ Looking back, a few more people had appear. "Hotori Tadase, Soma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Yuiki Yaya. Why are they here?" Falling down to the ground the sparkles in her eyes a moment ago disappear.

"Toamu what's wrong?" Ren ask.

"They're going to fight. I don't want anything to happen again." Getting up she look outside of the window. Amu was fighting Tadase. Ikuto had the other three.

"Toamu. Ren." Utau shouted. Grabbing them she jump back out of the window. Placing them behind some trees. "Stay there, till we come get you."

"Utau. Don't go. Don't go like last time. I want to fight." Toamu explain. "Utau." Utau look away to Ren. Not saying a word. She didn't want to say anything but she has to.

"Toamu. Stay here with Ren. Till you get a Shugo chara with him you won't be able to fight them." Utau order her.

"No. I want to fight with Papa and Mama. Last time I had to hid because Mama and Papa wanted to protect me. It's my turn isn't it." Her body shine. Looking at her side an egg form. "Character Transformation. True Melody battle mode." Jumping into the air, she flew. Landing onto mid-air she smirk.

"Toamu stop! Tch. Stay right here Ren. I will be back in a few minutes." Utau order him. Jumping into the air. "Nightmare Lorelei." Covering them enemies she smirk and look over to the other's. _Ikuto got Yaya, and Nagihiko. I should get Kukai._ Utau smirk. "Kukai. I'm your opponent as of right now." Kukai smirk and attack. "Lilin Trident!"

"Is this where you were hiding this whole time?" Tadase ask. Amu laugh. "It seems that you were happy here. But you're still the princess of the kingdom. No, the Queen right after Tsukiyomi Ikuto dies. And then your daughter it seems. I hate to say it, is the Princess. Lock up with nothing reminding of him." Tadase smirk.

"I won't let you." Toamu shouted. "Eighth step!" Eight different notes symbols appear before her. Raising her hand they pointed at Tadase. "Go." Striking down, Tadase dodge. Looking at Toamu he narrow his eyes.

"Do you have the Embryo now?" Tadase ask. "Platinum Royale."

"Toamu, what are you doing?" Amu shouted. "Go back to Ren." Toamu look at Amu. Smiling she shook her head. "Toamu!"

"Dark Repeat! Dark Plantinum Royale!" A repeat of Tadase's attack went back against him. Stepping down, she smirk. Jumping back up, lines appear around her. Landing on one, she turn back around.

"Toamu huh? Don't you want to be a princess? Your mother use to be a good girl as a princess." Tadase explain. "Are you like your mother? Or your father? Or both?" Amu smiled at her 'Uncle.'

"I guess both. As well I'm pass that age of wanting to be a Princess. To bad I was only three back than."

"Dia." Dia's egg appeared in front of them. "Character Transformation Change." The pink heart change to a golden diamond. "Amulet Diamond."

"I haven't seen that form in a while." Tadase said. Amu ignored him. Looking away, he examine who was fighting who now. Ikuto was on toward Yaya and Nagihiko. Utau was with Kukai. He was with Toamu and Amu.

" Toamu. Help Papa out." Toamu nodded. "Tadase. If I go with you. Will you leave them alone?"

"That won't do? I need someone to carry on the Embryo. Toamu will carry on after you die. I make sure nothing of this happen again." Tadase shouted. "You do have the Embryo right?" Looking at Toamu, he narrow his eyes. She was fighting against Yaya's rubber duckies. All of the sudden her body started to glow, Toamu's eyes widen.

"I won't let you destroy this dream Mama made." Turning to face Tadase.

"Toamu stop. Don't face him." Ikuto shouted. Throwing Nagihiko back away he started to run toward her. "Toamu stop!" He repeated when Toamu started to fly toward him. "Amu!" Toamu didn't turn to face her father, but kept running regardless of what was going to happen next.

"Eighth step. Dark Replay. Go."

"Toamu stop!" Ren jump out of the tree's and held her down. This isn't like you." Ren shouted. "What are you doing? Going head on like this. Don't be so reckless."

"Yaya. Attack them." Tadase shouted.

"Ducky Dash!!!!" Toamu drag Ren up and dodge the attack. _Embryo. If you hear me. I want you to end all this. I don't care how. Just give my parents a life to start over. The last wish didn't work for eight years only. Meaning that person who wish it won't live it. I don't care. Just start my parents life over without Tadase or anyone who follows him to do with anything with Mama or Papa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Toamu thought. Screaming, she pull away from Ren. Without a second thought, darkness took her.

______________________________________________________________________________

A few months later

Everything has return to normal. Tadase and the group wasn't near there nothing. Amu looked out of the window. Ikuto was in the orchestra tonight. After everything return to normal, their lives were quieter. Looking around, no one was home. Only her. No. The hands of times had turn back a few years. To the time she first found out that she had Toamu. Smiling she got up and walk up to go to bed.

______________________________________________________________________________

is this ending better ...........or was it worse. I try to make it a the best way to end it. I think it's 'too' happy. But that's just me. Lol, I'm more use to endings of someone dying(no offense I didn't want anyone to die).

Plz review.


End file.
